Components of conventional computing systems, such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, and other computing devices, are tested and debugged via a dedicated testing interface. For example, debug traces from system circuitry (for instance, integrated circuits (IC) or a system-on-a-chip (SoC)) are typically sent over a Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) interface to an external testing agent. However, such debug tracing functionality is only used by host debug tools during an active debug session by a developer. Accordingly, effective debugging and testing of computing systems in use in the field, particularly to detect minute deviations or degradation over time, are not available.